1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a monitoring system, more particularly, to a contactless monitoring system capable of monitoring cared person's temperature and detecting an abnormal event.
2. Description of the Related Art
As society develops maturely, people pay more attention to healthcare quality, particularly to the care environment. However, the traditional care environment requires a great deal of manpower, but at present the healthcare assistants are not enough for a long time. Therefore, what is need is to reduce the healthcare manpower required in care place by using an intelligent monitoring system.
In addition, the cared person must stay in the care place for a long time, and sleep or bath in the care place. Therefore, it is important that the privacy of the cared person must be protected from being infringed by the intelligent monitoring system.